


Keep Grinding

by bodaciousdestiel (jensenacklesstolemymixtape)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Metallica References, My First Fanfic, Orange is the New Black References, Possession, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam being a good bro, Short One Shot, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesstolemymixtape/pseuds/bodaciousdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans reaction to finding out Castiel is being possessed by Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on this site.  
> I'm not a writer so please excuse all the errors and just appreciate the short story line.  
> Don't be afraid to hit that kudos button and feedback is always appreciated. Thank you. :)

Dean stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, not giving a damn if his brother heard. He closed his eyes, wishing Castiel being possessed by Lucifer was just another nightmare. He hoped that once his eyes opened, Castiel would be laying beside him in bed. Holding him from behind while quietly humming Metallica into his ear. 

Smiling at the thought, Dean slowly opened his eyes to nothing but a cold, empty bedroom with no angel in sight. Everywhere inside the room reminded him of Cas. The laptop he left open to an episode of Orange is the new Black, his ties hanging from the closet door, the lamp he had forgotten to turn off the night before. 

Dean couldn’t handle the overwhelming feeling that washed over him. He cursed to the sky and began throwing whatever was in arms reach. At some point during his meltdown, he had punched the mirror above his dresser, slicing open the skin on his hand. 

"Perfect." he thought to himself once he noticed his hand was coating everything in blood. He quickly opened a dresser drawer, trying to locate an old shirt to wrap around his hand to stop the bleeding. During his search, he found one of Castiel's button downs and lost all sense of reality. 

He lifelessly fell to the ground and curled himself into a tight ball, cradling his injured hand while sobbing. Soon after he found his place on the ground, his bedroom door was flung open. Sam stormed into the room shouting, “What the hell!" 

Dean heard his brother yell but he was too broken to answer or leave his position on the ground. Sam looked down at his brother and felt nothing but heartache for the man. He slowly walked over to the broken figure and lifted him up into a sitting position. Sam struggled to keep his own emotions in check, his brother looked back at him with two green eyes, filled with nothing but pain and sorrow. "Don’t worry D, we’ll get him back. I promise.” Dean looked past the two hazel eyes and sighed. He was too tired and defeated to reply. 

Sam caught the message and silently left the room to fetch his first aid kit. Shortly after grabbing it from his room, he returned to the wrecked bedroom and worked silently on his brother's hand. Dean glanced around the room, looking at the mess he made. Finally Dean found his words and replied to his brother with a simple, “I hope you’re right.” He closed his eyes, letting Sammy patch his hand while he rested his head against the wall. "I don't know if you can hear me Cas," he prayed "but I will get that son of a bitch out of you and back into my arms. If it's the last thing that I do. Just keep grinding for me."


End file.
